


Lies - Larry Stylinson One Shot

by MusicGirl21



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Coming Out, Diary, Harrys diary, M/M, Modest Management - Freeform, One Shot, hidden in a closet, larry stylinson - Freeform, larrystylinsonamour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicGirl21/pseuds/MusicGirl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis would do anything to keep their love alive.  They aren't allowed to confirm Larry, but they find ways to let the Larry shippers know to keep believing.  Nobody realizes that it's all becoming too much for Harry and he's at his breaking point.  Will Harry be able to keep fighting for their love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies - Larry Stylinson One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! xx

_The fans have known what we aren’t allowed to confirm all along. The pain has become too much to bare, all I wanted was to be happy, but I wasn’t allowed. One stupid contract has kept me from being happy for the past three years and I’m at my breaking point. I can’t just stand around anymore and watch as the boy I love has to act like nothing happens when we are alone._

_Management doesn’t like the thought of losing money, so they would do anything to avoid that, even if it meant making me and the rest of the boys unhappy. They wanted to end the ‘rumors’ and they would do anything to make the fans believe that we weren’t together. So they came up with a plan, it wasn’t thought through enough, but they didn’t care. On September 14, 2011 we were called into a meeting and that is when everything changed. We signed a contract and our lips were to be kept shut about what happened behind closed doors._

_We were pushed inside a closet so far back nobody could hear our cries and pleas to be let free, but we weren’t going to give up. Modest! thought they were clever putting a beard in the picture, but they didn’t realize that they were dealing with two people who were utterly in love with each other. We had to find a way to let the world know that it was real without actually saying it. We couldn’t break the contract for it would be the end of One Direction. We were willing to fight for our love and that is just what we did._

_Our shippers didn’t give up on us, they knew what others didn’t. They looked between the lines and kept the hope that one day it may all be true. They are what kept us from breaking for so long._

_After months of thinking it carefully through, we decided what we were going to do. June 15, 2012 was when it started. Our bodies became our diary for all the unspoken words. ‘Won’t stop til we surrender’ was the first tattoo to show that we were fighting for our love.The ‘Larry Stylinson’ fire began to burn bright and management didn’t like that. Twelve days after Eleanor left from the U.S leg of the Up All Night tour, she returned.The Elounor pictures began to increase and fights between Larry shippers and Elounor shippers began._

_We were overwhelmed by the amount of attention the new tattoo caused. The next tattoo that caused frenzy in the Larry world was the ‘Hi’ tattoo. Anyone could tell whose handwriting it was, no other than the love of my life, Louis Tomlinson._

_‘I can’t change’ seemed to give the Larry shippers even more hope; they knew the true meaning behind it even if nobody else wanted to believe it.The birdcage was the next tattoo to appear, but nobody seemed to get the true meaning behind it, not until the hanger tattoo came into the picture. If you thought about it closely, you would understand. Why would somebody get a tattoo of a hanger, a birdcage without a door, and I can’t change? It’s simple. If you put them together, it references to a closet whose door will remain shut, and I can’t change even if I were locked in the closet._

_‘Things I can’ and ‘Things I can’t’ were the next tattoos to arrive that involved Larry. My right arm had ‘Things I can’ written on it showing everything I was allowed to do and my left arm had ‘Things I can’t’ written on it to show the things I could not do, the same arm the ‘Larry’ tattoos were on._

_A few days later, the quotation marks on Louis’ wrist caught the attention of media. It was our first of many tattoos that Louis got to match.One month later, Louis got four birds on his arm. Larry shippers immediately put together the puzzle pieces; birds belong in a birdcage. The same day people realized the ‘Oops!’ written in the inside of Louis’ arm. It wasn’t until later that they realized it was my handwriting and that he got it to match the ‘Hi’ I had on my arm._

_Everybody still had their doubts when it came to our matching tattoos, “The tattoos could just be coincidental. It doesn’t mean anything.” But that’s when Louis and I took the biggest risk so far. On December 19, 2012, the ship and compass tattoos were born. It was obvious that we got them as matching tattoos, considering we got them around eighteen hours apart it left no doubt in Larry shippers’ minds that Larry was real._

_After trying for so many months to reveal that Larry was real without saying anything, we finally succeeded. The meaning behind those two tattoos is easily noticed, Louis is my compass and my sea, and without him I would be lost._

_Louis soon got a rope around his wrist that was tied to look like an infinity symbol. People began to link the tattoo to the ship and compass, but the real meaning of the tattoo wasn’t revealed until January of 2014._

_Nobody knew the meaning of that tattoo until January of 2014. The anchor tattoo was the missing puzzle piece. It covered up the ‘I can’t change’ tattoo. An anchor can symbolize that a person has become at peace with who they are and what they stand for. I no longer feel the need to change myself for certain situations or the desire of other people._

_An anchor needs a rope to hold a ship from drifting away, but to do so, it needs a rope. The rope is located on Louis’ wrist._

_Other than the tattoos, we have done other things to show Larry is real. Many of the Larry shippers caught on soon enough and started making videos to show evidence which consisted of ‘Larry moments’ to prove that Larry Stylinson was real._

_Our favorite parts of the videos are when they show the lyric changes we have done. Most of the time, we do it randomly and forget what we say by the end of the concert._

_‘Cause you’ve got a big dick’_

_‘I can’t compete with my boyfriend’_

_‘They could never shut us down’_

_‘And I know just what he’ll say if I can make this pain go’_

_‘Lube and tube socks’_

_‘I’m in love with Lou and all his little things’_

_The hardest part of our management making us keep quiet was when we were asked about Larry in interviews. Hearing the person you love say nothing is going on between the two of you and that you’re just friends hurts even if you know that it’s all lies. We have never said ‘Larry isn’t real’ in an interview.We always redirect the conversation to something else, not exactly denying it and not exactly confirming it. Our management’s okay with that even though they want us to tell everybody that Larry isn’t real._

_When it comes to Eleanor, she’s a really sweet girl. It’s not her fault that management is keeping us from telling the world about Larry so I try not to take it out on her since she already gets so much hate._

_The most recent way of telling the fans that Larry Stylinson is real was by the songs on our newest album, Midnight Memories._

_In Strong, which was written by Louis and a few other people, has a lot of Larry relations in it starting at the very first lines. ‘Our hands are tied up like two ships’, referring to the ship tattoo. The chorus is saying that we aren’t scared of loving each other then asks if it is wrong to love each other because we make each other strong._

_When I wrote Something Great, all I wanted was to have Louis close to me again and you can tell by the lyrics; that’s what the whole song is about. ‘The script was written and I could not change a thing, I want to rip it all to shreds and start again’ the contract. I would love to rip it up and start over again with everybody knowing that Larry is real. I’d give anything for that to happen._

_Between everything we have to do to keep Larry Stylinson a secret, my heart breaks even more. I don’t know how much longer I can hold on. I don’t think I can keep this secret held within me much longer. I just want to be allowed to hold his hand in public, take him out on dates, and tell the world how much I love him. Is it too much to ask for something great?_

 

A tear fell down Harry’s face as he glanced back at the words he wrote. He sat there staring blankly at the open diary until he fell asleep, not bothering to close it or to turn off the lamp beside him. He wanted nothing more than to fall asleep with his arms wrapped around Louis, but he wasn’t anywhere near. Management decided that Louis and Eleanor needed to go on a date before he flew back to the U.S. to continue the tour which meant it would be late before Louis arrived in California.

It was almost four in the morning when Louis finally arrived at the hotel and he was exhausted. He walked into the room quietly so he wouldn’t wake up Harry whom was sleeping on the bed.

Louis noticed the light hadn’t been turned off and walked over to the bed to see Harry’s diary lying on his lap. ‘He’s been writing again,’ Louis thought with a frown before grabbing the diary. He knew Harry had been writing about their relationship more than anything lately so he wasn’t surprised to see the final words on the page were lyrics to “Something Great”. He closed the diary, stopping himself from reading anything else and sat it on the table. He pulled the blankets over Harry’s bare chest and kissed him lightly on the forehead before turning off the light.

“I love you Harry. We’ll make it through this, I promise.” Louis walked back to the door where he left his stuff and brought it farther into the room then stripped down to his boxers then got into bed with Harry and pulled him close to his chest. This is how it was meant to be and that is how Louis loved it.

 

Morning came all too soon and Louis was still exhausted from going to bed so late. Harry felt bad for waking him up since he only had a few hours of sleep, but there was too much going on to let him sleep in any longer.

“How was your trip?” Harry questioned while handing Louis a cup of tea.

“T’was okay. Saw that you’ve been writing again.” Louis said gesturing to the closed diary sitting on the table. Harry looked at it for a moment before looking back at Louis with an upset expression. “C’mere.” Louis whispered pulling Harry into his arms and held him tightly as Harry began to let out soft sobs. Louis whispered sweet nothings into Harry’s ear trying to calm him down. It was hard to see Harry so upset and knowing that he couldn’t do anything.

 

The morning was spent getting ready for an interview, like always the woman asked about Larry Stylinson. As soon as the name left the interviewers mouth, Harry’s smiling face turned into a frown and Louis could tell that if the conversation continued, there was a possibility that Harry would cry. He quickly changed the subject by saying something to make everybody laugh. Louis let out a sigh of relief when the topic about Larry was discarded and Harry seemed to cheer up a little bit, but he could still see the troubled look in Harry’s eyes.

The interview ended as quickly as it began and the boys were swiftly relocated to the arena where the concert was being held so they could do sound check.

Fans started to fill the arena and the boys were rushed around to get ready for the concert, leaving Louis with no time to talk to Harry. When the chance finally came, it was only minutes before they had to go onstage.

“Are you okay?” Louis whispered into his ear as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist. “You’ve been out of it since the interview. Did the Larry questions upset you?” Harry bit his lip then turned to look at Louis; his eyes were glassy.

“I can’t take it anymore Lou. It’s too much.” Harry’s voice cracked and Louis instinctively held Harry closer as he began to tremble. “I can’t watch as you and Eleanor go on dates. It should be us going on dates together. I can’t pretend that it doesn’t hurt because it does. I’m not as strong as people think. I can’t do it.”

“Come on boys! Concert time!” Someone yelled pushing them to the entrance of the stage. Louis wanted to comfort Harry, but he couldn’t. Liam looked at Harry before glancing to Louis he raised his eyebrows as to question why Harry was upset. Louis shook his head before looking at the ground.

When the five boys ran onstage, Louis could see tears still falling from Harry’s eyes. He knew pictures of Harry crying would be all over the internet in a matter of minutes. Fans would be questioning why Harry was crying and nobody would have the answer.

Harry blocked out his feelings and began to sing the song like they rehearsed. He was used to putting his feelings aside so he wouldn’t ruin the concert. He acted as if nothing was wrong, but on the inside he wanted to scream.

As the concert went by, Louis continued to watch Harry. He walked over to Harry and gently ran his hand on his back before walking away so he wouldn’t raise suspicion.

The beginning of _‘Strong’_ started to play and the fans began to scream louder. Harry felt himself smile; he loved the fact that the fans loved the song so much. Most of them didn’t even know the real meaning behind the song, but that didn’t matter. If he couldn’t let the world know that Larry was real, he might as well sing the song the best he could because it meant a lot to him.

Several songs later, Harry was ready for the concert to end. It was hard to hide his emotions when he was singing songs that meant so much to him. He ignored the want to cry and started randomly grabbing the small water bottles from the buckets located around the stage, only to take a couple sips before slinging it into the crowd.

“You okay?” Louis asked walking behind Harry at the end of the catwalk. Harry nodded briefly then watched as Louis walked away.

The intro to _‘Something Great’_ began to play and Harry immediately squeezed his eyes shut. He may have gotten through the other songs that classified as Larry songs, but he knew that he wouldn’t be getting through this song easily.

He turned and started walking down the catwalk toward the main stage. As he went, he read the signs that the fans had made.

‘You and I could Happily be Something Great’

Girls were screaming his name trying to get his attention. He waved at them and smiled when they began to jump around because he had noticed them. His heart began to feel lighter. Making his fans happy was one of the best parts of his job.

He then walked over to a section to the left of the stage as Niall started to sing his part of the song. He waved at the fans and swayed side to side letting the music control him. He looked around at the fans and a sign in particular caught Harry’s eye.

‘I believe Larry Stylinson is real and Modest! can suck my dick!’

Harry laughed before realizing it was his turn to sing the song. As his solo began to end, the fan noticed that Harry saw his sign, he turned it around.

‘You are the reason I came out. Thank you.’

Harry gave a short nod then turned around. His eyes caught Louis’ and he quickly looked away. The ache in his heart was stronger than ever.

Toward the end of Zayn and Harry’s solo, tears began to build up in Harry’s eyes and as he sung ‘is it too much to ask for something great’ one last time he turned to Louis and the tears began to fall down his cheeks.

Louis’ eyes widened then he frowned before singing his part. “You’re all I want so much it’s hurting,” Louis walked over to Harry and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. “You’re all I want so much it’s hurting.”

Louis knew that he was close to losing his boyfriend so he did the only thing that he knew would help, he stepped closer to Harry and gently placed his lips to Harry’s then pulled away. The sounds of the fans’ screams doubled as Louis looked into Harry’s eyes.

Even though they both would be in a shit load of trouble once they got off stage, it suddenly didn’t matter because finally they were free from all lies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! xx
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: LarryStylinsonAmour


End file.
